Blue (Da Ba Dee)
(Kids Mode) |artist = (Hit the Electro Beat) |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1999 |dlc = April 19, 2018 (NOW) |pictos = 113 |nogm = 3 |mode = Solo |difficulty =Easy |effort =Moderate |dg = |pc = |gc = |nowc = Blue |audio = |choreo = Isaiah Rashaadhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BYIAXSdlkWD/ |dura = 3:40 |perf = Leo Giraldo |mc = JD2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B Kids Mode Lilac |lc = }}"Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by (covered by Steve Ouimette and credited as Hit the Electro Beat in-gamehttps://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:BlueBySteve.png) is featured on , , and . This song also appears in Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a male alien with a leek-shaped head and pink whiskers. He wears a royal blue vest, a dark blue tank top, royal blue shorts, and dark blue shoes. Background The background takes place on a blue planet with colorful mushrooms. There are a lot of clones of the dancer in the background, many of whom do the exact same moves as the main dancer does. At some moves and in the chorus, the dancer goes to space and there are mushrooms with the clones of the dancer dancing on them. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Bend your elbows 90° upwards and spin your bust counterclockwise. Gold Move 2: Stretch your arms down and lift your right leg rigidly. Gold Move 3: Bend your elbows 180° in front of your chest, point to the floor and move to the left. Blue_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 Blue gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Blue_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Blue gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Blue_gm_3.png|Gold Move 3 Blue gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * *Easy Peasy Party *Solo *The Poppin' 90s *Anyone Can Dance *Just Dance 2020 is on the way! * *10 Years of Just Dance! *Maximum Adrenaline *All About That Bass! *Easy Peasy Party *Kids Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia General *'' '' is the second song to be covered by Hit The Electro Beat. *In the UK version of the preview, the song is simply titled as "Blue". *In the lyrics, the British-English spelling of "colour" is used. Also, the word "blue" is lowercase the first time "I'm blue" is sung in each chorus, but it is capitalized the second time. *The announcement GIF for s on the @justdancegame Twitter page erroneously lists the artist s name, "Hit The Electro Beat", as "Hit the Electric Beat".https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/901195267768107008 Classic *'' , along with ''Dharma, had their gameplays teased in Ubisoft's Gamescom 2017 trailer.https://youtu.be/ZWXiuH93MTk?t=19 *'' '' is one of the four songs from the main tracklist of to be featured on Kids Mode. *The coach s head is used in some tutorial images for the game. *'' '' has the earliest Gold Move in a routine. Gallery Game Files Blue cover generic.png|''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' Blue_cover_phone_kids.jpg|''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' (Kids Mode) Blue cover albumcoach.png| album coach Blue cover albumbkg.png| album background blue_banner_bkg.png| menu banner blue map bkg.png| map background Blue_BC.jpg| cover Blue cover 1024.png| cover Blue p1 ava.png|Avatar Blue_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Blue menu.png|''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' on the menu (8th-gen) Blue load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Blue coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Blue_jd2018_kids_menu.png|''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' on the menu (Kids Mode) Blue_jd2018_kids_load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Blue_jd2018_kids_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Blue_jd2018_kids_score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Blue_jdnow_menu.png|''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' on the menu Blue_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Blue_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Blue_jd2019_menu.png|''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' on the menu Blue_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Blue_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Blue jd2019 kids menu.png|'' '' in the menu (Kids Mode) Blue jd2019 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Blue jd2019 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Promotional Images Blue promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Hit The Electro Beat-I'M BLUE 300232.jpg Blue_jdnow_notification.png| notification Behind-the-Scenes Blue bts.png|Behind the Scenes Others Blue thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Blue thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Blue_tutorial_seated.png|Coach s head used in a tutorial picture UnidentifiedlivingObjects.png|The coach in the Anyone Can Dance! icon along with P3 and P4 of Sweet Sensation Videos Official Audio Eiffel 65 - Blue (Da Ba Dee) Hit The Electro Beat - Blue (Da Ba Dee) Teasers Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Just Dance Now Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - Blue Da Ba Dee by Hit The Electro Beat (PS Move) Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Blue Da Ba Dee - Just Dance 2018 (No Hud) Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Blue (Da Ba Dee) pt-br:Blue (Da Ba Dee) tr:Blue (Da Ba Dee) Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Eurobeat Category:Songs by Hit The Electro Beat Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Leo Giraldo Category:Covered Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette